


Congratulations

by true_weak_lincs



Series: The Bad Dadza Issue Trio [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I am NOT a Philza Minecraft apologist, Other, Some characters are only mentioned-, Wilbur pops off simply because I feel Phil deserves to have a shitty parent realization moment, i’m also not a Wilbur Soot one, philza istg you abandon your whole family for a pig who doesn’t even wanna be your child smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_weak_lincs/pseuds/true_weak_lincs
Summary: Alternative title: Wilbur pops offA second part to ‘Late’ but one doesn’t have to read that to understand this fic
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Phil Watson & Dave | Technoblade, Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot
Series: The Bad Dadza Issue Trio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. Come back, please?...

**Author's Note:**

> There’s cursing, like once in this whole thing-  
> Uhhh I don’t think there’s anything else, this is somewhat canon compliant I think, have no clue either haha-  
> ALSO A HAMILTON SONG FIC? Yeah  
> I rewrote some of the words cause they didn’t. Fit 100%  
> Also mentions Redza cause I’m like that

** Congratulations **

** You have invented a new kind of stupid **

** A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid **

“Philza, what the  _hell_ did you do? Why did- WHY IS L’MANBERG MORE OF A CRATER THAN BEFORE?”

Phil doesn’t know if he’s hallucinating or not when he whirs around and is met with his dead son. His  _ghost_ son. Who looked oh so alive, standing in front of him, eyebrows furrowed, glaring at him.

“W-Wil?” He choked out,”You’re alive-you’re alive! When-“

“Don’t you ignore my question, Phil!”

“I-Sorry, what-can you repeat your question?”

** An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid- **

“You’re  _always_ like this! Why are you-“ Wilbur gripped at his hair, tugging at it.

“Son, don’t-“

“Don’t call me your son!” He cried. “Don’t you dare! If you’re gonna disown  _Tommy_ for trying to protect his home and disown  _Fundy_ for simply following orders, then you may as well have disowned  _ me _ .”

“Wil, you have to understand. They betrayed me. They betrayed Techno.”

** ‘Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid **

“Techno?  Techno? Why is it always about him!” Wilbur screamed, stomping his foot on the ground.

(Hazily, Phil remembers a smaller figure, a younger Wil from years ago, repeating the same actions he was currently doing. What was he angry about that time?...) 

“What does he have that I don’t? What does he have that Tommy doesn’t? Is it because he’s strong? Is it because he’s more accomplished? You were never there for us, not even for Tubbo, who you literally  _adopted_ with the promise of treating him well-instead what do you do? Blow up his home with the very same person who shot him in the  face !”

“It was peer-pressure! Techno didn’t-“

“Techno literally has a sword named  _ Orphan Obliberator _ , do you think he really cared that much? Stop defending him and just admit you’re playing favorites!”

“Wil I  swear  I’m not, I’m just being fair-“

“Being fair?  _ Fair _ ? Don’t talk to me about fairness! Where were you when Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy and I were fighting a war? Where were you when we lost our lives? Where were you? You only showed up after Techno did-you came here because  _Techno_ did!” Wilbur let out a small sob, placing a hand over his mouth, stopping. He’s silent for a moment or two as his determination wavered. “Are we nothing to you? You didn’t even do anything when Tommy was in exile-you didn’t even do anything before he was exiled,  god , Phil, if you just offered to look out for him he wouldn’t- he wouldn’t have been exiled, he wouldn’t be screwed over in the head-“

“Wil, listen-“

“No,  _you_ listen, Philza Minecraft, because you have to be made aware-you wanna know how badly you screwed us over? Then-

Let's review:

You took a rumor a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing a _crime_ of which no one has accused you

I begged you to take a break, you refused to.

I told you we needed help, and you showed up-but you were late. You were late. I snapped, Phil. Tommy was the only one who tried to bring me back to sanity, and then you appear in my last moments, acting like you care. You acted like you were going to bring me back-maybe, maybe if you were there I wouldn’t- I would-  fuck ,” Wilbur’s voice wavered, “You’re never like this with Techno-only me, Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy.. Do we mean so little to you Phil? You would drop us the moment Techno told you to?” Wilbur let out a bitter and pained laugh, combing his hand through his hair. “You’re afraid, Phil. You hide behind Techno not just to support him. You’re scared of losing control to the voices.”

“That’s not true, I’m trying to help Techno with his voices, I’ve reigned in-“

“SHUT UP PHILZA,” Wilbur’s voice raises violently, the storm in the eyes crackling and mixing in wrath. “ So scared of what your enemies will do to you

You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to

You know why  _Redza_ can do what he wants?

He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!

So yeah, _congratulations_!

Cause now you’ve lost all of your family! You’ve disowned us all, for what? To support Techno, to protect yourself? You said you weren’t proud of me for becoming a terrorist, but take a look at yourself in the mirror, maybe then you’ll see where I got it from.” He spat,”Tommy and Tubbo are traumatized, and they lost their home a third time. Maybe Tubbo wouldn’t have been a ‘corrupted’ president if you were there. Maybe Tommy wouldn’t have ‘betrayed’ Techno if he knew what it meant to have a friend-to have a family-to have a  home . Fundy’s gone-because you weren’t there for him. Fundy’s planning the final demise of everyone now, maybe if you  _tried_ to understand where he was coming from- maybe if you  _tried_ to understand why he is the way he is-maybe it you _tried_ to  understand.

I wouldn’t have had to create L’manberg if you just cared Phil. Maybe then, I wouldn’t have had to drag Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy into this hell with me. Maybe then I wouldn’t feel this ache in my chest. 

All I wanted was for you to be proud of me, Phil.” Wilbur’s voice broke as the floodgates opened. The tears ran freely. “That was all I wanted. All I wanted. So, congratulations.” And with that, Wilbur was gone.

Was this his conscience talking? Phil’s breaths felt shallow, tears streaming down his face as he leaned against a wall, feeling light-headed as Redza’s voice became louder.

Even if it wasn’t real, at least it was  true , all true-even if didn’t want to admit it.

And it was too late even if he didn’t want it to be.

He wanted to go back, but...it was too late. He was always too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redza pops off, ft me tying in my beliefs of Redza lore with SMPs :)

_“You've redefined your legacy, congratulations.”_

Philza wouldn’t mistake that voice for anyone else’s.

“What are you doing here?”

“I think you know very well, Philza.” Gleaming red eyes that pierced through the darkness of the woods of night appeared near a tree trunk, flickering.

“If you’re here to rub in my face that what I feared has happened, shut up and go away.”

“But how can I possibly go away, Phil? You and I both know this, we are one in the same now. There’s nothing to rub in your face, cause the punchline’s already delivered itself. What was worth more, protecting yourself, or losing your whole family?” He grinned, staring at the unmoving green figure.

“I said go away.”

“Oh you look so pathetic right now, look at you. You think kneeling on the ground’s going to do anything, Phil? Are you trying to be hunted by mobs? Are you trying to die like you left _me-_ “

“It was an act of political sacrifice.”

“ _Sacrifice?_ ” 

He growled, eyes narrowing at Phil’s abrupt cut in. “I would hardly call that a sacrifice, Phil. You left _me_ to die when you could have easily rescued me from them, the tyrants of power. That was no sacrifice. That was using what you had. Is that what I was to you? An object for you to use and discard?”

Phil let the silence wash over the woods once more, listening to anything but the conversation at hand.

He tsked, teleporting in front of Phil, slamming him into the ground with a swift kick. He smiled slightly at the pained shout. “I bet that’s what Techno is to you too, isn’t he? An object- _a weapon_. You like to think you’re so high and mighty in comparison to Tubbo and Tommy, but at least Tommy has learnt better than to think of Techno as just ‘the Blade’ now.”

“That’s not true, I don’t-“

“Ignoring your mistakes isn’t going to fix them Phil. How much longer must you keep losing everything before you decide running away does nothing? How much longer before you realized how much you hurt _your_ family? Not the makeshift one you like to say you have with Techno, the one with your children, or more accurately now that I’m a part of you, _our_ children.”

“I didn’t want this when I left you there-“

“That’s not what I’m asking, Phil.” His voice lowered, rocking between a promise and danger. “No one wants to find out their family is dead. 

_Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo languished in a war in DreamSMP_

_They lived only to read your letters._

They wanted something in those dire times, little messages of hope that could help them keep fighting. They thought that if you were proud of them, it would make it all worth it. They thought this could make you proud, could make you care. But did you ever, Phil? If they asked for your help instead of Techno’s during the Pogtopia-Manberg war you wouldn’t have even _shown_ would you? Sometimes I don’t know where the man I followed went to.

_I look at you and think,_

_‘God, what have you done with their lives,_

_And what did it get you?’_

_That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away_

_But I'm back in the world_

_And I'm here to stay_

_You know what I'm here to do?”_

“Redza…”

“ _I'm not here for you..._

_I know those children like I know my own mind_

_You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_

_And a million years ago_

_They said to each other_

_"This land’s ours,"_

_So I,_

_Stood by..._

_Do you know why?_

_I love my family more than anything in this life!_

_I would choose their happiness over mine_

_Every time_

_Your family is the best thing in your life_

_And never lose sight of the fact_

_That you have been blessed with the best kids-_

I have been prouder of them than you ever have Phil, I’ve been with them every step of the way. Those kids have caught on for a long time now about how much you ‘care’, and it’s about time you bear the consequences of your ‘labor’. But you still have one chance, and don’t you dare make this mistake a fourth time.

_Congratulations_

_For the rest of your life!_

_Every sacrifice is for Tubbo now,_

_Give him the best life._

Give him what you promised and give him what you owed, I’d tell you to do it ten-fold if I didn’t know you didn’t have that care in you. Adopted or not, Tubbo is the only relative you have left now. So you better wise up.

 _Congratulations_ ,

Cause whatever divine being out there left you one chance. Screw that up and you’re _over_.” In another quick flicker, he was gone, leaving Phil alone again.

Not alone. He had one shot. He couldn’t make things right ever again, but at least it was something.

And something is always better than nothing.


End file.
